Me Encanta
by Dani-vg9806
Summary: -Esas no son las cosas que me gustan de las mujeres, Bella, pero todo eso me gusta solamente porque lo haces tú, porque a pesar de todo es a ti a quien más amo-. Viñeta/Fluff


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. La trama es completamente mía.

_**Esta es una historia original, por lo que queda prohibida su adaptación y/o copia parcial o total.**_

* * *

**Me Encanta**

Bella y Edward se encontraban recostados en la hierba de su prado, el uno junto al otro, con centenares de flores a su alrededor, y el sol calentando los cuerpos de los novios, ocasionando que la piel de Edward resplandeciera como lo harían millones de diamantes juntos.

Hacía un rato habían llegado al prado. El sonido de las hojas al crujir por el viento, los animales por aquí y por allá, el sonido del corazón latente de Bella y las respiraciones de ambos eran todo lo que se escuchaba.

Esos momentos de paz, hermosura y silencio eran los que Edward había anhelado desesperadamente durante sus casi ochenta años de existencia, pero solo cuando Bella apareció en ella, se dio cuenta que eran destinados a compartidos con su compañera.

Ambos estaban sumidos en sus propios pensamientos, hasta que un lastimero suspiro de Bella interrumpió la paz del momento. Edward preocupado por ella, volteó inmediatamente.

— ¿Bella? ¿Qué pasa?— con voz angustiada pregunta.

—No es nada, Edward. No te preocupes—. Bella rehuye la mirada, no queriendo que Edward viera sus ojos y descubriera que le pasaba.

Estos momentos eran cuando Edward deseaba desesperadamente poder leer la mente de su amada, pero pensándolo detenidamente, también amaba el hecho de no escucharla, pues era la única que le proporcionaba tranquilidad y silencio sin tener que estar en la soledad.

Edward, conociendo los poderes que tenía sobre Bella, agarra su mentón y la obliga a mirarlo. Intentando deslumbrarla, hace contacto visual y le vuelve a preguntar que sucede.

Bella, completamente deslumbrada se resigna a que Edward siempre sabrá todo.

—Tengo miedo a que no te pueda retener, y aún me pregunto que verás en mí como para que siquiera me prestarás la más mínima atención— responde sinceramente y baja la mirada.

— ¿Por qué te has preguntado eso?

—Viéndote aquí, tan perfecto como siempre, hace preguntarme que verás en mí si soy tan simple y nada comparándome contigo.

—Nunca te has visto con claridad, pero entiende que me retendrás de manera inquebrantable y que eres la criatura más hermosa que he visto en mi existencia. Me fascinas— dice con voz cargada de amor, pasión y ternura.

Bella asiente con la cabeza, pero Edward nota la duda en sus ojos.

Edward expira todo el aire de sus pulmones un poco exasperado por su testarudez, y se acomoda quedando encima de Bella, apoyando el peso de su cuerpo de sus brazos, y acaricia la mejilla de Bella con su nariz, luego recorre todo el borde de su mandíbula y deja un pequeño beso en la respingada nariz de Bella.

Ella levanta la mirada y queda embalsamada por los profundos ojos ónice de Edward.

—Me encanta tu sonrisa, la adoro. Adoro tus abrazos, tus besos y tus locuras. Me encanta que me hagas reír. Me gusta cuando me miras y cuando sonríes sin ninguna razón, porque te devuelvo mi sonrisa. Adoro que me hagas tus típicas bromas, aunque me enoje y creas que las odio, me encanta cuando intentas desenojarme. Adoro tu forma de hablar, tus gestos y tu aroma. Me encanta estar contigo porque olvido todo y a todos y solo quedamos tu y yo en nuestra burbuja…

Bella nota la sinceridad de las palabras de Edward, pero aún le cuesta creer que alguien como él pudiera enamorarse de alguien como ella, y también duda que de todas las cosas que le pueden gustar a un hombre, a Edward le gusten cosas como esas.

Edward, leyendo los gestos de Bella, cosa que ha aprendido con el tiempo por no leerle el pensamiento, la besa dulcemente, demostrándole a esa mujer que la ama por todas las cosas que dijo hace unos segundos. Que la venera y adora con todo lo que es, y que si tuviera alma, se la entregaría con tal de que pudiera entender cuán importante es para él.

Edward termina el beso y a unos cuantos milímetros de los labios de Bella le susurra:

—Tienes razón, no adoro todo eso.

Bella sorprendida abre los ojos y abre la boca para preguntarle porque le mintió, pero Edward la interrumpe:

—Esas no son las cosas que me gustan de las mujeres, Bella, pero todo eso me gusta solamente porque lo haces tú, porque a pesar de todo es a ti a quien más amo.

Bella sonríe y por primera vez, durante toda su relación con Edward, le cree. Rodea su cuello con sus pequeños brazos, acerca sus labios una vez más y ambos se funden en un tierno y amoroso beso.

* * *

_¡Hola! Bueno, esta es una Viñeta que tenía por ahí y he decidido sacarla a la luz. Si, se que en vez de esto deberían esperar por un capítulo de 'La Doncella de Piedra', pero ayer me han sacado dos cordales, algo que de verdad duele mucho, y tengo que pasármela en reposo sin hacer mayor cosa por precaución. El caso es que tenía que hacer algo y publiqué esto. Sip, soy una desobediente. :P Les prometo que apenas me recupere, actualizaré la Doncella._

_Espero que les gustara._

_Un beso y un abrazo,_

_Dani._


End file.
